There's Only One Rose
by andriy
Summary: Raguna meets Rosetta... Rosetta meets Raguna... love is in the air.. but do they reali belong together...? Will they be able to overcome obstacles in thier own respective personal lives?
1. Chapter 1 Raguwho

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! I 'mm Andriy and this is my first ever fanfic. I love Rosetta so much that I finally decided to write a story on her.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Rune Factory characters**_

_**Ok here it is**_

**Chapter 1 , Ragu- who?**

"Mist! You're buying turnip seeds! What for? You can't possibly be growing them, are you? "asked Rosetta as she was wrapping the seeds Mist just picked from her store.

"Of course not , Silly! . A beautiful girl like me shouldn't do this kind of work, should I? It'll ruin my beauty" chuckled Mist as if she was hiding something.

"Then why buy them at all ? "

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging customers to buy your stuff? You look like you don't want me to buy them. "

"Well, I would .... if they pay for it..not to those customers who make up some kind of excuse and say "later". " said Rosetta, somewhat fed up with Mist's debt to her.

"Don't worry, Rose. Raguna will pay them for me..... as soon as the seeds grow and when he can make some income. I'll make sure of it. " said Mist with a face full of confidence.

" Raguna ? " Rosetta said, to her surprise, being not familiar with the name.

"Oh rite.. You don't know yet... Of course, he just arrived yesterday afternoon."

"How do u know him ? Is he your friend or a relative ? "

"No No. Well... ' arrived ' as in I found him passed out right in front of my front door. He appeared out of nowhere "

" Really ? " Rosetta's eyes slightly narrowed , showing some doubt in Mist's story.

"Yeah... really... so I saved him and even lent him my farm so that he can work there until he can get back on his feet and get some clues about himself "

" Clues ? "

" Yeah... apparently... he had amnesia. He can't even seem to remember the slightest bit about himself. Even his name was made up right on the spot the moment we met "

" That sounds.... strange..." Rosetta commented. " Are u sure , Mist ? He could be an ex-soldier or a criminal form the Sechs Empire. Who Knows " added Rosetta , knowing how clueless and stupid her childhood friend can be sometimes.

"Nah... He couldn't possibly be like that. He seems too nice and polite. Besides , he's pretty good looking. It's not every day you find a pretty boy waiting outside your door step. " said Mist , blushing a bit as she said so to her friend.

* _Why does Mist seem so happy about it? What is she even thinking? Hum.... Probably something childish like her being a princess and him being a knight or something... never mind_ * Rosetta thought.

" Just be careful, Mist. You can't tell what a person's is really like just from their appearance."

"I know. I know." Said Mist, with a smile before she picked up and turned around to leave the store. "Bye, Rosetta" said Mist and left after her goodbye.

"B...Y...E... Mi..st" murmured Rosetta with her ruby eyes wide open , daydreaming about this mysterious person Mist just mentioned.

She was so lost in her thought that she even forgot to blink. But finally, her eyelids gave up on her, forcing her out of the world she was just in.

" Huh? .. Oh..." murmured again .. realising how deep she was in thought.

* _Raguna.... was it_..? * she wondered as she tried to recall his name...

However , her imaginations and her moment of silence was broken when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly looked at it, so quick that her head hit the woodwork of the shelves and she collapsed to the floor.

Rosetta closed her eyes ,both her hands on her head feeling great pain.

Little did she realise that someone just came in. "Hello? "Said the new customer.

_**Well ... as i said .. this is my first ever fanfic.. Plz review.. i could use some.. please feel free to say wht u want...i could use some pointers... Please review... **___


	2. Chapter 2 A Not So Perfect Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2, a Not So Perfect Meeting**

**Rosetta's POV**

* Ouch _... Arr... How careless of me...How did I even get this distracted_ *

I opened my eyes suddenly, hearing a voice... a young man's voice

"Hello? Anyone here? "

I quickly rose up ...only to hit the woodwork on the shelf again.

*_Wow... Shoot! Not again. What's wrong with me?_ * I said to myself touching my head. My eyes opened to see the new customer.

"LUKAS! " I shouted his name.

For some reason, I was furious to see him. Quite unfairly, I unleashed all my anguish into one ear-splitting yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? "

He was startled by the loudness of my voice. His eyes widened. He dropped his staff. He looked paler than usual. He didn't speak at all... just with a small gap between his lips, completely paralyzed by the anger I have just shown, gazing incessantly at me.

I began to feel discomfort. I looked away from his eyes and sighed. Without even looking at him again, I approached him ... took him by the arm and threw him out of the store saying "If you have nothing to say, then get out "as I did so and slammed the door.

With not even five seconds gone, I hear a knock again... I opened... it was Lukas again.

"What do you want now? "

"My staff..."

I turned around, picked it up and literally threw it at him and shut the door.

* Sighs * I felt a bit sorry for him_.* I yell at him all the time but was it a bit too much I wondered. Arr... Who cares? *_ I stopped thinking and realised I've made a mess near the desk.

I kneeled down, collecting the items that dropped from the shelf. Two minutes later, I heard yet another knock on the door.

*That Lukas... What does he want now..? *

I stood up, kept my cool and said "Why don't you go away and make yourself useful? Stop bothering me. Can't you see I'm ... bu...s....."

Before I could finish my next sentence, I realised that the person I just spoke to was not Lukas.

It was not Mist or the other girls in town.

It was not my Dad.

It was not someone I know.

Instead, it was a young man, probably in his twenties, rather tall with dark brown hair and blue sapphire coloured eyes.

I was mortified of what I have just said. At this point, my face was bright red due to embarrassment. I couldn't say a word.

He too was speechless and looked at me naively with his blue eyes filled with confusion.

I turned away, looking at the floor. The young man finally said:

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you ? "He said politely despite my rude words.

"No. No. I'm sorry Sir. I thought you were someone else" I said as contrite as I could.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disturb you miss" he said with a smile.

I gazed at him for a few short seconds... wondering what kind of a person he is.

"Oh... Can I do anything for you?" I asked, unsure of why he came to the store.

"No thank you... I just came to greet you... I just arrived in this village you see? Since I figured I'd be here for a while I figured it'd be a good idea to greet all the townsfolk."

* _Greet me_...* I wondered what those words meant * _but wasn't he going to greet anymore, I wasn't anything special._ *

"So you're the one working on Mist's farm, aren't you? "

"Yes, I am. I guess she have already told you then"

"Yeah, she did and it wasn't that long ago. " I said wearing a smile.

"I see... My name is Raguna. Nice to meet you, Miss "he said with a bright smile.

"Oh... please call me Rosetta "I insisted.

"Ok then... Nice to meet you Rosetta "

"We run the only general store in this town so be sure to remember this place... you'll need to "I said with a somewhat nervous laugh.

He friendly replied "Oh... then I guess I'll be coming here often"

My face reddened... my cheeks turned a bit pink. I didn't say anything back.

He seemed to have waited for a response but getting none, he finally said, "I guess I'll be going then...I should greet the other villagers too... bye Rosetta"

"Oh... Bye...Raguna "I said with some disappointment in my voice and watched him as he left the store.

I returned to my desk , resting my head on my fingers with elbows on the desk, thinking about the last few minutes of introduction we just had and wondered when he'll be coming back to the store again.

Not being aware of the time, I was surprised when the clock suddenly turned six. I realised I had to close the store now. _* Oh... I still have to clean up the mess_ *

I tidied up the store quickly and went upstairs where I looked in the mirror only to find how messy and muddled up my hair was. My eyes widened in shock. Hitting the shelf with my head not only once but twice left my hair untidy. What's worse was that there was dust all over my hair.

"Ahhhh... Nooo... "I gave a loud scream. * _Don't tell me his first impression of me was_.... *

**Ok this is my second chapter... Please let me what u guys think... and PLZ REVIEW... it motivates me to keep writing. THXS for reading this far... XD**


	3. Chapter 3 First Visit

_**Well... Chapter 3 took me longer than expected. I had to rewrite it as my first version of it wasn't that great. And I want to thank everyone who read this far.**_

_**Again... I do not own any of the rune factory characters.**_

**Chapter 3, First Visit**

**Raguna's POV**

"And if you walk to the end of the main road, it'll lead you straight to the public park. You should take a look at it. It's such a beautiful place. That's where most of the festivals in the town take place." said Godwin.

Godwin was the mayor of the town, Kardia. He seems well respected by everyone in the town. I could see why as he was such a dutiful and a responsible mayor who cares deeply for everyone in the town and the town itself. Even on a busy day, he was kind enough to show me, a newcomer, around the town.

"It's getting darker now. I should go back." he said while momentarily staring at the dark orange sky as dusk approached.

"Thank you for showing me around today, Sir"

"Don't mention it. You're part of our town now, Raguna. Our town is quite small but rather close-knit and I'm glad to have you here. Welcome to Kardia. "He said with a warm welcoming smile before he went back. I was grateful. Everyone I met so far seems so nice. Kardia was quite a pleasant and peaceful place. I'm glad I got to stay in a place like this for a while.

*_I should go back too_*

I took the main road back to my house. I was admiring the view as i was walking back. The streets were so clean and everything was neatly placed and organised. I saw the lights lid up as it turned six. The whole town turned bright all of a sudden.

_*Such a beautiful place_*

Suddenly, i stopped walking. I came across the general store once again. The place i went earlier where i seemingly got myself into somewhat of a misunderstanding. I took a good look at that place.

It reminded me of her.

The girl with shoulder-length blonde platinum hair and dark ruby eyes

The girl named Rosetta.

I smiled unconsciously... remembering the first time, the only time, we met.

_*That sure was a funny misunderstanding... she sure was strange*_ However, I meant strange as in interesting. A part of me wanted to get to know her better.

............................................ _Next Morning_..........................................

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Huh?" I heard a knock on my door. *_Who could it be? _*

I rushed out of bed, almost fell off in doing so, and ran for the door. It was Mist.

"Hi, Raguna. I thought you'd be here. Oh... were you still asleep? But it's already 8 am."

"Yeah, i overslept. So, what brings you here, Mist? "

"Well, I brought you a present... you see... "She took out what she was hiding behind her back. "Here you go" she said in that cute voice of hers, revealing a bag of turnip seeds.

"Do you like it? "She asked with her wide blue eyes intently staring at me.

"Yes, I do... I'll be sure to grow them today." I said to her, showing my appreciation.

Mist giggled. "I'm glad you like it. I love turnips. I wish I could live in a house made out of a giant turnip. It'll be very fun, I think." She was lost in her own "turnip" world for a while. I didn't say anything. Instead I just stood and watched at her, imagining. It was quite funny indeed.

But she snapped out of it and said "Be sure to give some to me once they have fully grown, ok? Raguna "

"Ok, I promise"

Mist smiled, closing her eyes. "Good boy..." she said.

*_Good boy? I don't think i have ever heard anyone call me that before_. * However, it was great fun talking to Mist and listening to anything she has to say. Although she was strange and slow, I could tell that she was actually a really nice girl.

She bid me goodbye and waved at me before she went back and so did I. I shut the door and readied myself for the chores on the farm.

It was already 11:48 am, almost noon. I was watering my plants when, unexpectedly, I noticed someone walking into my farm. I stopped watering and took a better look at the person.

It was her.

The girl from the general store, Rosetta.

I put down my old rusty watering can, which Mist gave me, and wiped off the sweat running down my face with a towel as she walked towards me.

I greeted her first. "Hello there."

She replied, "Hi... Remember me? "

"Of course, Rosetta." I said with a small laugh. She smiled. She seemed to be glad that I remembered her but how could i forget? It was just yesterday I first met her.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked, wondering why she came.

"Oh right... well, you know ... My father and I run a general store in the town and we thought you might want to ship your products to us since you said you'll be staying here for a while anyway. Besides you'll be helping us too. It'll be good for our business." she said cheerfully.

"Really? Thank you. I did wonder to whom i was supposed to sell things to. It's great to hear that. Problem solved ...I guess... "

"Great, we have a deal then. I'll come to pick up the merchandise at 5 pm every day except holidays and during festivals. So, have your shipping box filled with goods by then, ok?"

"Ok, got it"

"And one last thing, don't put any weird stuff in there, ok? "She warned me, with a serious expression which even slightly intimidated me.

"Ok, of course." I said with a nervous laugh. She returned a cute girlish smile and giggled.

I looked into her eyes.

She looked into mine.

My bright blue sapphire eyes met her dark red ruby eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence. We both looked away after a few seconds. She started to blush a bit and her cheeks redden and so did mine, just as not as much.

Finally, she broke the ice and said "Well, I should go back now. I still have some work to do at the store. So, goodbye Raguna."

"Oh... Goodbye then Rosetta... I guess I'll see you later then... "I said in a much lower voice. She nodded her head and smiled quite delightfully. I watched her walk away from the farm, feeling some ... sadness.

_*Am i sad that she was just gone? Why?*_

**Rosetta's POV **

_*I'll be seeing him almost every day from now on*_ the thought of that lightened me up. I smiled quite joyfully. I started humming my favourite song. For some reason, I was happy.

_*Why am I so happy about this? Why?*_

_**Ok... This is it...well... i hope u enjoyed it... please feel free to point out some mistakes or give some ideas... But PLEASE REVIEW... **_____


	4. Chapter 4 Mist In Trouble

_**Sorry for the long, long delay for this chapter. I was quite busy and kind of forgot about it. I finished my GCSEs recently and am doing the IB now so i might not be free as much but i will continue this story... reviews from LL, Cinnamoroll22 and Cavetta motivated me... ^^**_

**Chapter 4, Mist in trouble**

"... aha ha... "Raguna smiled as soon as he came out from his cosy home. There were turnips everywhere on his field. He was overjoyed. He ran over to his fields and knelt down before his crops he's grown, admiring them. It seemed to him like it was the first time he's ever grown something himself but of course, even if he has, he wouldn't know anything about it, would he?

There was joy all over his face but something else caught his eyes. It was an illuminating ball of white and blue light. His eyes widened by the mysterious levitating bright ball of energy and step by step, he walked towards it. He was totally intrigued by the presence of such a "thing". When he came close enough he stopped and raised his hand slowly to touch. He tried to touch it as gently as possible but the strange thing disappeared with a strange sound as soon as he touched it.

"Huh? "He backed off a bit, falling onto the ground. He looked around, left and right, up and down, front and back but it was nowhere to be found.

_Where did it go? _ He said to himself as he stood up and cleaned the dust from the cloth he wears around his waist.

However, he had work to do so he continued doing his farm chores.

**Raguna's POV**

_Rosetta will be here on 5 pm. I have to ship the crops before then. What's the time now? Crap! It's already 4:15 pm. I spent too much time clearing weeds, I'd better hurry._

_***phew***__I made it in time. It only took me about 20 minutes to get all the turnips into the shipping box. There are an awful lot of turnips to sell today. I hope Rosetta's gonna be impressed. Hum... I still feel like i m forgetting something. What might that be? Think Raguna ...Think_

_Oh! That's right. I promised Mist to get her some turnips. I should save some._

I opened the shipping box again and to leave out 3 or 4 turnips for Mist. There were a lot of turnips in it.

_Ok. I'll take that one, this one, that one and also..._ "Ah..! Help! Help!" i suddenly heard a cry for help from a near distance. It was from Mist's farm. I dashed towards in that direction immediately and as fast as i could. It took me less than 30 seconds to get there. Upon entering her farm, I saw Mist running out of her house though the front door. She looked so frightened that she didn't even seem to notice me.

"Mist "i called her out. "What's going on?" She didn't seem to hear me either. But I knew what was going on soon after. A monster came out of her house chasing her.

It was going berserk and it looked like it was going to attack her. I had to act quickly. I grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled at it. The thing turned back and glared at me.

Right away I had all its attention and the monster thrashed towards me in anger. I panicked a bit but was able to dodge its attack at the last minute.

"Raguna, be careful!" Mist warned me as the monster made another move. Luckily I managed to dodge that too. My reflexes saved me from its wooden club.

"Don't you have any kind of weapon, Mist?" I asked her. She was also in total panic and couldn't respond properly. "Mist" I cried out loud. She then finally came back to her senses and ran back into the house, and came back a few seconds later.

"Raguna... Catch! "She shouted at me as she threw a sword.

Right at that moment, i blocked the monster's blow with my watering can and dropped it, unarming the monster at the same time. Then I caught the sword by the handle while it was still in midair and swung at it. It looked like it was the final blow. The monster disappeared into small traces of white light.

I was amazed, not by the lights or the monster, but rather by the way I defeated it. The final blow was executed very skilfully and in mere milliseconds. I gazed upon my hands, wondering how on earth I was able to do something like that. I wondered why I have this level of swordsmanship.

"Raguna... "Mist cried. I turned around. "Mist... Are you alright? You are not..."

She ran into my arms before I could finish my sentence. She was in floods of tears. I gently embraced her. She didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. It was sad to see her like this. "Everything is fine now, Mist" I comforted her.

"I was so scared Raguna" ***sobs*** she said as she continued crying.

Her house was in a bit of a mess so I offered her to come along with me back to my farm. It is still hers after all. She gently nodded her head but collapsed to the ground as she did so.

"Mist! What's wrong?" It seemed like she hurt her left leg. I could see she was in some pain, her eyes were closed, enduring it.

I carried her back to my farm. She clanged onto my neck as I carried her. She was quiet. Maybe too quiet. I have never seen her like this before. She was still shocked. She had this lifeless expression on her face.

When I came back, Rosetta was already there, sitting by the pond. She stood up when she saw us. Her face was full of surprise and also concern when she saw that Mist was hurt. I explained to her about what had happened.

"Oh my... How did the monster get there? But first things first, we should let her rest for a while."Rosetta said.

"I'll take her inside and lay her on the bed. Could you go get Lara for me, Rosetta?"

"Of course, that's what I was about to do." She took off to get Lara.

**A few hours later...**

"That'll do it for now. You'll have to take tons of rest to heal it though. But it's not anything you need to worry about. "Lara said, after bandaging Mist's leg. Rosetta and I were with her as well.

"Thank you Lara" Mist said in such a weak low voice.

"Don't worry. You should just rest now. Raguna, Rosetta, would you come outside with me for a while?"Lara requested.

Lara then asked me about what happened. I explained to her as much as I could. She, too, was surprised. Then she suggested that I should inform this to the mayor and left.

It's over 7 pm now. And I am with Rosetta, just outside my house, alone.

We both watched Lara leave and we both tired to look at each other, avoiding direct eye contact. However, as soon as we realised it, we both looked away. It was quite an awkward moment.

"I am sorry you got involved in all of this Rosetta." I told her in a polite manner.

"It's fine... Mist is also my friend... even though she considers me her rival" she told me while looking slightly downwards. She seemed to be in deep thought. After a 15-second-pause, she said

"Well... I should be at home now. My dad should be already worried by now."

"Oh... I'll walk you home then..."

"No... No... Please don't" she turned down my offer. I looked at her. She looked at me. Then she turned away saying "No... I mean you should stay with Mist for now. You can't just leave her all alone... she's hurt..."

"Oh right..." I agreed." Then I guess this is goodbye then"

"Yeah... Goodbye, Raguna." She bid me goodbye and left. I watched her walk away until I could no longer see her. Then I went back to the house to find a sleeping Mist. She looked so peaceful and was sound asleep.

I didn't want to wake her so I let her be and sat on the floor quietly beside the bed where she was sleeping. I was tired as well. Too much has happened in the last couple of hours. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. There was no particular reason but doing that takes a lot of things off my shoulders.

Quite surprisingly, however, the first thing that came to my mind was Rosetta.

I didn't know why.

**Rosetta's POV**

I came back to the house to be greeted by my worried father. He asked me why it has taken me so long. I explained to him and told him that i needed to rest now. I then went upstairs to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and sat up soon after. I gazed at the mirror, at myself. There was no particular reason but by doing so, I could reflect on things that happened during the day. It makes me think more clearly.

Quite surprisingly, the first thing that i thought about was Raguna. However, when I thought about it again, it's not quite surprising at all. It's not every day that a monster appears out of nowhere to attack people. But still, it's been everyday that whenever I look into my mirror to think, the first thing i think of always has something to do with him, the new farmer, Raguna. And for some reason I keep thinking that he is now with Mist, alone. _Am I worrying about something?_

I didn't know why.

_**Ok this is my fourth chapter... I have written it and posted it... now if u have read it... u know what to do... click the REVIEW BUTTON and REVIW ... **____** I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Wait for my next chapter... ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5 Raguna the Earthmate

_**Ok here is chapter 5... Thanks to everyone who's read my previous chapter and those that reviewed. Feel free to comment or advise. So without further ado...**_

**Chapter 5, Raguna the Earthmate**

Raguna's eyes slowly opened. He woke up but not from his bed but rather from the floor where he fell asleep last night by Mist's side. He stretched his body giving out a yawn. Looking over at Mist who was still in deep slumber, he stood up as silently as he could. _I should see the mayor today... _Raguna thought.

He went to the mayor's house soon after. He explained what had happened at Mist's house yesterday. Godwin was also shocked by the fact that a fighting monster had come to the village.

"Whatever the reason, that can't be a good sign. Something has to be awfully wrong in Carmite Cave for the monsters to have come to town. Raguna, can you do me a favour and investigate this for me?" Godwin requested.

I agreed. Who knows? There's a chance that I might learn something about my past. Mayor Godwin gave me a pass to Carmite Cave and I headed to Leo's blacksmith. I bought a broadsword and a shield from him with the money I made selling turnips yesterday and then went back home_. I can't leave Mist alone for too long, not in the state that she's in._

I came back into my house only to see that Mist was still asleep. _Great... At least she's not wandering around... _i smiled in relief. But she has slept for too long and was about to wake up anytime soon and she did a few minutes later.

She sat up on the bed and looked around looking rather confused and clueless. Then she saw me as I turned around to look at her. She smiled at me quite cheerfully. At least she's more herself now. I returned the smile and walked over to her. She looked at me with her narrow blue eyes which were enough to express how grateful and thankful she was.

"Thank you... Raguna... If you hadn't come... who knows what might have happened? "

"You don't need to thank me Mist. I am just glad that you're safe."

"But you know Raguna; I think you might be an Earthmate."

"An Earthmate?" I asked her since I didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

"Yes, they are people who can hear the earth's voice. Some of them can communicate with the monsters. Some people in town live with monsters, but this is the first time a fighting monster was summoned."

After that, she told me about things like runes and stuff. It looked like she was going to go at it for the whole day so I had to stop her, and made her breakfast. She ate every bit of my cooking and said it was delicious. I didn't know whether it was true or not but i simply thanked her and told her she was welcome.

I continued my farm chores as usual afterwards until I finished. I got everything done by 3 pm so I put my hoe and watering can down and sat down by the shade of the tree near my home, cooling down a bit. I wondered what I should do now that I've finished my chores. A part of me wanted to go to Carmite Cave to find out as much as I can about monsters and maybe, just maybe, about myself.

Another part of me just wanted to wait until 5 pm and then go to Carmite Cave. I thought how strange it was for me to always look forward to that time, the time that Rosetta comes to visit me. I smile a little smile whenever I think about her at times like this. I feel happy or at least I think I do.

_But she's just coming to me just because we're doing business together. It can't be anything personal. Hum... never mind that. What should I do now? I think I want to see her... Do I want to see her? I think I do... OK... I know what I'll do. _

**Meanwhile... In the general store,**

Rosetta laid her head on her hands on the counter desk, trapped in a world called "boredom". No one has come to the store today and therefore there was no work for her. Since Rosetta is the kind of girl which likes to work and earn her living, a day like this is one of the worst ones for her.

But once every few minutes, she would think of Mist. Not because she was worried sick for her, but because of the fact that she's now in Raguna's home.

_That Mist... I wonder what she's doing now... I guess she would be sleeping soundly in his bed by now... or maybe she's probably having a heart-to-heart conversation with him...or maybe she's flirting with Raguna... hum... huh? Why am I pouting? Why am I even thinking about this? _

_***cling cling***_

But her thoughts were cut short when someone entered her store. It was Raguna.

She stood up right away and did her hair and almost immediately the bored and unpleasant expression on her face transformed into what now seems like joy and surprise.

"Hi..." she smiled as her cheeks turned red. "I mean... What can I do for you?" she asked what she would normally ask an ordinary customer.

Raguna came close to the counter. "Hi Rosetta." He said that with the most charming smile.

She felt a bit shy. "Hi Raguna." She said again in a more girly voice. "So...What can I do for you today?" she asked again, but this time it was less formal.

**Raguna's POV**

_She's right in front of me. What do I say to her now? Why did I even come here? Yeah, that's right. I came here to see her. But I can't possibly tell her that, could I? But then again, if I don't tell her that, then what DO I tell her? _

After a few seconds of awkward clueless expressions and gestures, I finally put together some words...

"I came here to... ar... to... get... seeds..."

_I came here to get seeds. Crap! Seeds? You got to be kidding me... Is that the best I can come up with?_

"You came here to get seeds?" asked Rosetta with a somewhat disappointed and unconvinced look with a little grin.

"So... What would you like? We currently have spring seeds on sale. They are displayed on that shelf beside you."

"Oh... I see thanks." _She thinks I came to buy seeds, right? Well, I have to buy something... I guess I'll take this one._

"I'll take this one please"

"Ah... Strawberries... Good choice, they are my favourite." Rosetta said cheerfully as she put the seeds together in a small paper box.

**Rosetta's POV**

_What are you smiling for Rosetta? He just came here to buy seeds. It's not like he came here to see you or anything. _I said to myself as I handed him the merchandise.

"Will that be all?" I asked more formally.

"Ah... yeah... I guess so..." He answered, looking quite unsure of himself, as if he was hiding something.

"Oh... ok... Well... Bye then... Come again..." _I thought he was about to say something. Maybe it's just me. Why do I feel disappointed by his words? It's not like I was expecting anything else._

He also bid me goodbye and turned around to leave the store. I watched him as he did so only to see him stop in the middle. I was quite surprised. He turned around with a more serious look and a different kind of smile.

"Actually, I didn't really come here to buy seeds." He said quite bashfully.

_Huh? I was in utter astonishment by his words. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly with surprise. What could he possibly mean? Wait... He just said he didn't come here for the seeds, didn't he? Yeah, he definitely did. Then why would her come here? Don't tell me... He... No... He couldn't... or could he?_

After a few seconds of complex thinking in my head, I pulled myself together to ask him one simple question.

"Then why did you come here, Raguna?" I asked him in the most girlish voice I could make.

"Well... I..."

***cling cling***

Suddenly, Lukas barged into the store saying "MY DEAR ROSE... I'M HERE JUST LIKE YOU ASKED ME TO..."

_Ah! That ANNOYING BASTARD. What does he want now?_

"LUKAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT THE HELL..."

_Wait... I can't possibly tell him off like that in front of Raguna. What should I do?_

"What kind of nonsense are you throwing at me this time, Lukas?" I said in a strong voice, a much stronger one.

"Well... I came here as you commanded me to, Love. You were calling for me remember? I could even hear your cries from my dreams. But fear not, for now I am here and never shall I leave your side again and that's a promise." Lukas said quite boldly, maybe too daring.

Raguna wasn't any less surprised to see Lukas. And the thing Lukas said when he came in made Raguna wonder even more about it. But it seemed like he didn't want to hear it anymore. He simply turned around and said

"Well... goodbye Rose. I'll see you soon."

"But wait... weren't you going to say... something..." By the time she finished her sentence, Raguna had already left. Now all that's left was Lukas.

I sighed out of frustration and glared at Lukas.

"Oh... Dearest Rose... don't be mad no more... I am here now. Chin up." He said with the most annoying smile EVER. I've never wanted him to kill him more than right now at this moment.

"GO THE HELL AWAY... YOU ANNOYING USELESS MORON... BEFORE I SHREAD YOU TO PIECES"

"Eek!" Lukas ran off.

**At night, In Rosetta's room,**

Rosetta was brushing her smooth platinum hair, looking at the mirror, reflecting on things that had happened.

_What was he going to say? What was it?_

She has been asking herself the same question all night and wondering what it could be. She came up with all sorts of ideas, some happy ones, some sad ones, although she thought about the happy ones more, much more.

Suddenly something struck her mind...

_He called me Rose today. _

She smiled like she's never smiled before.

_**Ok that's the end of this chapter. If you have read all my chapte , you will have noticed that the recent ones have become much longer. If you think there is too much irrelevant information. Please let me know... thanks for reading **_

_**REVEIWS ARE ENCOURAGED **___


End file.
